


We Own the Night

by Alula_Astro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Married Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lily Evans Potter, Married Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Multi, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolf Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: After their insane quidditch win last week the Slytherin leaders all felt that the Slytherins needed to show how unified their house is considering the Gryffindors all laying blame on each other for losing the match.This is the result and backlash.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	We Own the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I would strongly suggest listening to 'We Own the Night' whilst reading chapter one. I prefer the tik tok remix but original works too. - Zo

Music starts playing in the Great Hall and all the Slytherins smile at each other.

“No one's catching me unless I wanna be caught  
I'm dancing in the shadows, ain't no leash when I walk  
It's great to feel invincible, it's great to feel alive” Lily sings.

“My appetite's insatiable, there's nowhere it can hide  
Our freedom isn't up to them, it's only up to us” Sirius sings.

“I'm the alpha, I'm the leader, I'm the one to trust   
Together we do whatever it takes, we're in this pack for life” Remus sings.

“We're wolves, we own the night  
Oh, we own what we own, oh, we own the night  
Oh, we own what we own, we own the night!  
The only thing that is worse than our bark's our bite  
Oh, we own what we own, we own the night!” All the Slytherins sing.

“I'm picking up the scent, it seems we're on the right track   
The moonlight's on the rooftops, the wind is at our backs   
We're living in the shadows, we're living for the chase   
Our legacy is in our sights, so let's pick up the pace” Lucius sings looking his father directly in the eyes.

“We're on a quest to find the power that's inside of us   
He's the alpha, he's the leader, he's the one to trust   
Together we do whatever it takes” Bellatix sings whilst holding hands with Lily.

“We're in this pack for life   
We're wolves, we own the night  
Oh, we own what we own, oh, we own the night  
Oh, we own what we own, we own the night!  
The only thing that is worse than our bark's our bite  
Oh, we own what we own, we own the night!” All the Slytherins sing.

“We own what we own  
The night is our home  
We own what we own” Remus sings.

“Wolves  
We own the night  
Oh, we own what we own, oh, we own the night  
Oh, we own what we own, we own the night!  
The only thing that is worse than our bark's our bite  
Oh, we own what we own, we own the night!” The Slytherins sing.

After their insane quidditch win last week the Slytherin leaders - Lily Evans, Sirius Lupin, Remus Lupin, Bellatrix Evans and Lucius Malfoy - all felt that the Slytherins needed to show how unified their house is considering the Gryffindors all laying blame on each other for losing the match. They were going to sing Alan Walker’s ‘Unity’ but then James Potter - one of the Gryffindor leaders - found out that Remus and Sirius were werewolves and spread it around the school so the Slytherin leaders thought that ‘We Own the Night’ would be more appropriate. It’s even better because it’s a governor’s inspection weekend. Lucius’ father is head of the board of governors and doesn’t approve of werewolves…or gay people - but that’s a whole other cauldron of potion. 

The bell goes - cutting through the absolute silence of the Great Hall - and all the Slytherins leave.


End file.
